listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Battle Royale
Battle Royale is a novel written by Japanese author Koushun Takami, first published in Japan in April 1999, and it is one of Japan's best-selling and most controversial novels.It later formed the basis for a cult film (which spawned a sequel), and has been adapted as a 15-volume manga series, which itself has a sequel. This list is about the film. Pre-Program * Pedophile - Snapped his neck after being pushed down the stairs by Mitsuko Souma. * Shuya Nanahara's father - Committed suicide by hanging himself. Pre-Game * Fumiyo Fujiyoshi - Knifed in the head by Kitano. * Yoshitoki Kuninobu - Collar detonated by Kitano. Report 1 AM, Day 1 * Mayumi Tendo - Shot in the neck with an arrow from a crossbow by Yoshio Akamatsu. * Yoshio Akamatsu - Shot in the chest with an arrow from a crossbow by Kazushi Niida. * Hiroshi Kuronaga - Shot to death with an uzi by Kazuo Kiriyama. * Ryuhei Sasagawa - Shot to death with an uzi by Kazuo Kiriyama. * Sho Tsukioka - Shot to death with an uzi by Kazuo Kiriyama. * Mitsuru Numai - Shot to death with an uzi by Kazuo Kiriyama. * Izumi Kanai - Shot numerous times with an uzi, survived, then shot again by Kazuo Kiriyama. * Kazuhiko Yamamoto - Jumped off a cliff with Sakura Ogawa. * Sakura Ogawa - Jumped off a cliff with Kazuhiko Yamamoto. * Yoji Kuramoto - Found hung along with Yoshimi Yahagi. Possibly killed by Mitsuko Souma. * Yoshimi Yahagi - Found hung along with Yoji Kuramoto. Possibly killed by Mitsuko Souma. * Megumi Eto - Throat slashed open with a kama sickle by Mitsuko Souma. Report 2 PM, Day 1 * Tatsumichi Oki - Axe lodged in head accidentally by Shuya Nanahara after rolling down a hill with him. * Kyoichi Motobuchi - Shot in the stomach with a shotgun by Shogo Kawada. * Yukiko Kitano - Shot with a machine gun by Kazuo Kiriyama. * Yumiko Kusaka - Shot with a machine gun, survived, then shot again in the stomach by Kazuo Kiriyama Report 3 PM, Day 1 * Hirono Shimizu - Fatally shot twice in the back by Mitsuko Souma. * Kazushi Niida - Stabbed twice in the crotch and twice in the stomach by Takako Chigusa. * Takako Chigusa - Succumbed to wounds after being shot four times in the back by''' Mitsuko Souma'. Report 4 AM, Day 1 * Toshinori Oda - Decapitated with a sword by '''Kazuo Kiriyama'. Report 5 AM, Day 2 * Mizuho Inada - Pickaxe embedded into her stomach by Kaori Minami. * Kaori Minami - Stabbed in her right side by Mizuho Inada. Report 6 PM, Day 2 * Yuichiro Takiguchi - Mutilated by Mitsuko Souma after a threesome with her and Tadakatsu Hatagami. * Tadakatsu Hatagami - Mutilated by Mitsuko Souma 'after a threesome with her and Yuichiro Takiguchi. Report 7 PM, Day 2 * Yuka Nakagawa - Accidentally ingests poison planted by Yuko Sakaki meant for ''Shuya Nanahara. * Chisato Matsui - Shot numerous times by Satomi Noda. * Haruka Tanizawa - Shot and killed by Satomi Noda. * Satomi Noda - Shot and killed by Yukie Utsumi. * Yukie Utsumi - Succumbed to wounds after being shot numerous times by Satomi Noda. * Yuko Sakaki - Jumped off the lighthouse balcony. * Hiroki Sugimura - Shot 4 times by Kayoko Kotohiki. * Kayoko Kotohiki - Shot in the heart by '''Mitsuko Souma. * Mitsuko Souma '''- Shot with an uzi and a Colt M1911 numerous times by '''Kazuo Kiriyama. Report 8 AM, Day 2 * Yutaka Seto - Shot in the chest multiple times by Kazuo Kiriyama. * Kieta Iijima - Shot multiple times by Kazuo Kiriyama. * Shinji Mimura - Blows up a truck in an effort to kill Kazuo Kiriyama, killing himself in the process. * Kazuo Kiriyama '- Shot in the leg and his collar by ''Shogo Kawada, killed by the collar's explosion. * ''Shogo Kawada ''- Succumbed to wounds inflicted by '''Kazuo Kiriyama. Post-Game * 'Kitano '- Shot and killed by Shuya Nanahara. Survivors * Shuya Nanahara * Noriko Nakagawa Kill counts # 'Kazuo Kiriyama '- 12 (13 counting Shinji Mimura as if he didn't blow himself up, he'd have died of the wounds Kazuo inflicted anyway) # 'Mitsuko Souma '- 6 # Satomi Noda - 3 # ''Shogo Kawada ''- 2 # ''Shuya Nanahara ''- 1 (2 if '''Kitano '''is counted, as it didn't happen during the game) # Kayoko Kotohiki - 1 # Yuko Sakaki - 1 # Yukie Utsumi - 1 # Kaori Minami - 1 # Mizuho Inada - 1 # Takako Chigusa - 1 # Kazushi Niida - 1 # Yoshio Akamatsu - 1 Category:Films